The Hero
by artemis1234567
Summary: When there's trouble in Forks and Bella gets in it, who will be there to save her? . . .It might not be Edward. . . Title may change later


**Artemis is back!! You probably haven't heard from me in a while, especially if you're known to read in the Maximum Ride fandom. I'm known to write there.**

**This is my first Twilight fan fiction, so it might not be that well. It's somewhat different from the other fanfics that I've read, but it's still good!**

**Enjoy!!**

"The Masked Bandit?" I asked, reading the words in bold on the newspaper. "You would think that they would come up with something more. . . Creative . . . than that." Apparently, he was 'creative' enough to make the front page.

"You'd be surprised, Bells. They can be very dangerous. I don't want you going anywhere by yourself until this has settled down." Charlie, of whom I would call my parental guardian from now on, just got done making his coffee and sat down at our small table.

"What a nice way to start off my life in Forks," I murmured. Was I going to be worrying my whole life away here?

"We usually don't have a lot of crime in Forks. This hasn't happened in fifteen years, and I'm surprised that it has every happened because it's so primitive here."

_I can tell_

"Well, I know Chief Swan and the others will take care of it. Bye, Dad. I have to go to school." I paused for a second. "You will let me go alone, right?" I shuddered at the thought of having Charlie drive me to school. Moreover, if he did, he would probably take me in the cruiser. . . with the blinking lights and everything. Ugh.

"I guess. I mean, it's only two miles down the road. But that and the Newton's store is the only place -" He was starting to get defensive now, so I cut him off.

"Yes Dad. I'm going to school now. Bye." I grabbed my keys and my bag and was out the door.

"Be careful, Bella," I heard Charlie say as I was about to close the door. I turned and smiled at him.

Charlie then turned back to his paper, and then a look of worry stretched across his face.

I had been in Forks for only a week and I didn't necessarily like it, but it was beautiful. _Wet_, but beautiful. I attended school at Forks High School down the road from where I lived. I had made a few friends so far, but I wasn't sure about this one person. When I sat by him in biology for the first time, he totally flipped out. He hasn't been back to school since, so he must have something against me. Most likely, he hated me.

Nevertheless, you can't be friends with everybody.

I followed the line of the common old cars to the parking lot, just as I did everyday, and met Jessica at building one.

"Hi, Jess," I said, walking up to her.

"Hi, Bella. Have you heard about the Masked Bandit?"

"Yeah, why?" So now, I would hear this all day. Apparently, it was the talk of the school.

"I dunno. It's just that this hasn't happened in like, fifteen years. I'm very surprised."

"I know, Charlie told me." And I wasn't expecting anything new.

"And I hear they're predicting that it's going to get bad."

Charlie never told me that. . .

"Did it last time?"

"I'm not sure. I was only, like, two years old. But I just hope that it doesn't get bad this time."

"Me too, Jess."

But I had that feeling that it would.

The bell then rang and then I gathered all my thoughts about school.

"I have to get to class. Bye Jess!" I waved and walked off. According to this week's schedule, I had biology first. . .

With Edward Cullen.

Why was I worrying? He's been gone for a week and is probably not coming back. He probably dropped out of school like all the other losers, who hated the new student freak that sat by them in biology, did. He dropped out because of me.

But I wouldn't let that bother me.

I walked into Mr. Banner's class and sat at _my_ table. There was still no one occupying the seat beside me, so I put my nooks in that chair. The late bell rang and Mr. Banner walked in.

"Good morning class," he greeted as he walked in front of the chalkboard.

"Good morning Mr. Banner," we said back monotonously. A few people fell behind.

"Today we're doing something a little different." He turned around to show us the large words scribbled on the chalkboard.

_Safety Drills_

Oh, no.

"Now, I'm sure you've all heard of the Masked Bandit. So today we're going over safety drills just to make sure everyone knows what to do just incase something happens." Someone raised their hand, and he must ask this question regularly because Mr. Banner automatically replied.

"No, we will not have any homework, Mr. Verner."

"Yes!" he exclaimed, and clapped hands with the person next to him.

"Let me rephrase that. You will not have any homework unless you do not cooperate with me." The people that had their heads on their desk or who were building paper airplanes then took great interest in Mr. Banner.

"Let's start with the first one, what ever that is, shall we?" I grabbed my book from the chair, put it on my lap, and opened it. This was going to be a long day.

**So, as you know that I always do this, 10 reviews and I will (or at least try to) post the next chapter. If you're an avid reader of mine, then you know that the next will be twenty or thirty. But you always make the goals (sometimes before I have the chapter written. . .), so I'm sure you can do it now.**

**I promise, it will get more interesting. This was just something to get me started. I do understand if you don't review, but think about the next chapter. . .**

**So did you like it? I might not keep it. It depends on if I like it later on, and of course, all of my faithful readers.**

**I decided to cut the chapter short so I would have more to write about in the later chapters, if I write them. I'll explain more later.**

**Thanks to all of those who review, and thanks to all those who take the time to read Author's Notes. You wouldn't believe how many reviews I had, asking questions and all that, that the answers were in the Author's Note.**

**-Artemis1234567**


End file.
